In the pursuit of space exploration, scientists have recently contemplated planetary landing missions to planets such as Mars. A vehicle for such a mission would require aerodynamic control during its atmospheric entry at hypersonic speeds. During the vehicle's entry into the atmosphere, the vehicle's flight needs to be controlled so that the vehicle can be steered to sites where safe landings can be executed.